How can I not love you
by SnowRider14
Summary: Draco and Luna, no one will ever believe it to be happening, it would be as if they had seen a Nargles. But, Luna claims she's seen it. DL How can I not love you- Joy Enriquez cuz it makes it more emotional.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did. My main focus would be on how AWESOME Draco and Luna are together.

This fic idea came to me when I listened to the song 'How can I not love you' by Joy Enriquez. You should listen to it while reading. Makes more sense why it was structured this way.

How can I not love you

Draco Malfoy was known as the Prince of Slytherin. The way he carried himself resembled a man tall and proud, whatever he does the rest of the Slytherins would gladly follow. The girls from Slytherin yearn for his affection and the boys would do anything to get on his good side. He was rich, powerful and all so charming.

Luna Lovegood was known as 'loony' by most Slytherins and sometimes by her fellow Ravenclaws. She was very strange as she talked about Nargles, reading the quibbler upside down, reading the quibbler itself, and her dreamy look as if she wasn't there at all. People laugh at her, more people scorn her. She was just dreamy, crazy and strange.

Now if the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were asked to paint a picture of Luna and Draco, there would be many variations. But all of them following one theme… and that was Draco taunting Luna in any cruel and arrogant way they would think possible. Only rarely someone paints it the other way around. No one ever painted them hand in hand gazing at each other with fondness as their foreheads leaned on one another with a small smile painted across their faces.

That was because it doesn't exist. That image does not exist, because they were too different, it would be like seeing one of Luna's proclaimed Nargles. This is reality, one hard, cold and cruel fate of the two people whom lead different lives.

No one sees it in Luna's eyes because they were too busy looking at everything else she wears to notice… Luna's eyes looked less glassy and more focused when Draco passes by the hallway. Her eyes traced his figure almost longingly. Her eyes pour out streams of un-uttered love and adoration, but they were always covered by the fact that she looked weird.

No one pays attention to Draco's eyes, because they were always searching for poor victims to tease and make Draco like them better. They think it was beneath them to even gain Draco's attention so they miss it because of Luna's outrageous way of wearing things. No one sees how sad Draco's eyes look when he sees her, the way his eyes become a darker and a murkier grey. His eyes wrapped around her lovely body as if he longed to hold her in his arms too. The way his eyes had a sharp sparkle in them when her eyes were showing him things he couldn't understand.

No one really sees the things the two of them felt. No one would ever understand, because Luna and Draco never say anything. They never told anyone how when Flitch exposed him during Slughorn's party that they're eyes met one another and they felt something in them change.

Luna never told anyone, she found him crying in fear outside his dormitory in a secluded place. She would never tell anyone she was the one who soothed him to sleep that day and never returned to her room. She wouldn't even tell anyone that sometimes they would meet up at night just so that she would soothe him to sleep. She would never tell anyone that sometimes when she walks around near the Slytherin corridor and0 she wasn't looking for Nargles or Wrackspurts but she just merely wants to get a glimpse of the Prince of Slytherin.

Draco would rather get crucified than to tell anyone that he would meet up with Luna just to be near her under the false pretences that he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't tell anyone that he secretly reads the Quibbler just to find out what she really talks about. He never explained why he hummed a certain tune, because she sings it to him when she tries to soothe him to sleep. He would rather drop dead than to tell anyone that he can actually sleep without nightmares near her and he would take on a Hungarian Horntail than to tell anyone that when his attempts of murder gets foiled he would stand near the Ravenclaw dormitory hoping she was ok. He would only calm himself down when he saw her dreamily walking into her dorm.

They know, only between them do they share a similar future. That future is without one another, because she was a true supporter against Lord Voldermort and his parents hate mudblood lovers as much as they hate mudbloods.

They couldn't tell each other that they love each other, nor could they ever hope to hold each other let alone hold hands in such serenity in public. They could only watch each other hold hands with someone else other than them.

When Draco nearly died, Luna was first to cry about it. When Luna was first captured and nearly tortured to death, Draco was first to shed a tear… They knew from the moment they shared the feeling of love, it was destined not to be. They never touched except those lonesome nights when she allowed him to lay on her lap as he sleeps.

Draco and Luna never told anyone that they still kept contact and sometimes they would encounter each other accidently, with another one apart from each other holding them tight. But, when they were about to die… there was one last letter exchange written to each other each carrying the same content they longed to tell each other that were long gone unsaid.

_Dear Draco,_

I am in deep fear that someday, I would die and I could never let you know how much you meant to me. So I thought to myself I need to send you this last letter, as you must feel it too, our bones are weary of its long journeys.

Draco, I remember when you asked me that one question on that faithful night so many years ago… 'Do you dream of me in your dreams?', I never replied and so I shall… The truth is Draco that there was not a night in my life after I met you that you failed to appear in my dreams. I always believed this was a new species of Wrackspurts but apparently it was just because I could never be in those situations I dream of in waking reality. So they stay in my dreams…

You may never need to know this but I felt I just ought to let you know. Every day even during the times I was in Hogwarts I always missed you. You plague my dreams and my thoughts constantly. If you thought I never cared about you, you were wrong… If you had died in front of my eyes, I would die too. When I heard you almost did, I cried like there was no tomorrow. People thought I was just being bizarre.

I love you Draco, more than I ever loved myself or my father. Seeing you, talking to you or even sharing the silent nights together was always never enough. I wanted to hold hands with you, I wanted to laugh and smile with you right beside me. I wanted to kiss you and stroke your soft and silky blond hair, I dreamed of walking up the altar with you. I dreamed of having your children and sharing your name. But most of all I love you because you were you.

I love you because you worked so hard to help your family, taking on the responsibilities of your family for your father's failure and tried to make amends. I loved that you had a heart because you couldn't kill. I loved you because you carried a strong heart, a heart to walk down the shadowy path and never turn out just like many who walked down that road. You still regret how you managed to hurt the innocent people, you regret you couldn't save Crabbe and you regret that you did all the evil things you did. I love you because you never tried to really hurt Harry unlike what he did to you. I love it that despite how you loathed the way Slytherins lived but still care for them. I love you most of all because you were the first one who asked me 'What does the Nargles look like,' instead of saying 'Nargles doesn't exist,'. I love everything about you, and no one could say another word about that.

Draco, I always held in my feelings because of who we are. Now that I am aware that I probably am going to die soon…all of the sudden the barrier between us wilted away. I have been brave all these years, loving you in secret, admiring you and now finally I can say it and I can rest in ease. I wished I didn't follow my beliefs for once and followed you. I wished I didn't stand up to Voldermort at the time of battle, but I know that even if it happened all over again, I would do the same thing over and over again, despite how much I do love you.

I think this is where my pen stops, if you stopped replying… I will understand entirely because you never saw me that way, but know this, I would always care for you.  


_Always Love,  
Luna Scammander._

_Dear Luna,_

I hoped this letter would get to you as soon as possible because I was afraid that you will die before I was able to tell you what I actually thought about your letter. You have no idea what that letter did to me Luna. I swear I was almost dying when your letter arrived. I asked Scorpius to read it to me, and he obliged. But this letter took me longer to write as I wanted it to be personally written by me. Scorpius needs not to understand the true underlying feelings I wanted you to know.

I will begin where you began, since you answered my question. I will answer my own question for you. Since the night we shared the short exchange of glances, the only good dream that appears, was when you decided to pop into my dreams. Smiling at me and laughing at me, with our hands entwined like you wished. Those dreams come less often as more plaguing dreams invade me of killings and the deaths of my fellow Slytherins. However, it doesn't mean the image of you couldn't slip into my consciousness. In fact, I would think of you often. I could always see you singing or humming the songs you sang to me as you walk through the hallways. You have no idea how it soothes my heart when I hear you sing.

I love you a lot Luna, and it pains me to think that I have said it too late. I too wished you were beside me every moment, every day, every hour and every minute of my life. I wanted you beside me, to sing me songs and tell me where Wrackspurts come from, or tell me about the Blibbering Humdingers and where they were found. I rather listen to you talk because it made more sense and more calming than what the Dark Lord always tells me or even the Slytherins and the Death Eaters. I believed the day I could kiss you let alone hold your hand would be the day I would see a Crumple-Horned Snorkack for myself.

I love you because you would never care about my status. I love you because you had a heart of gold and you came willingly to soothe a death eater. I love you because you were the first one to look at me without a motive or without high expectation. I love you because no matter how much you loved me, you wouldn't stop at your own goal, to defeat Lord Voldermort. I love you because you cried for me when you saw me hurt, don't think I didn't see you cry. I love you because you were the first one who promised you would care for me. I love you because you came out of the torture chamber and still managed to look at me with no hate but pure understanding. I love you because you were brave enough to show how much you felt for something and wasn't afraid of critics like the lion hat you wore. I love you most of all because you knew who I really am and never walked away.

You were brave whereas I was a coward. I couldn't fight for what I wanted which was to be with you. I couldn't tell everyone I wanted to be with you, and I regretted. You didn't approach because you knew it was impossible, but I didn't approach because I didn't know how far we would make it together. If you thought seeing you walk down the aisle with the man Rolf Scammander was easy, it wasn't. Inside of me, I felt like my heart was being ripped apart, I watched in the shadows… my voice itching to object when given the opportunity. I loathed the fact you bore his children and not mine. I hated it the fact that your name is Luna Scammander and not Luna Malfoy. I wished at some points in time I had given up on my family and just ran to where I believed I could find happiness, sometimes I wished I wasn't Malfoy but just someone else for a change.

So dear Luna, I can boldly say… if you died anytime from my letter onwards I would gladly follow you. For there is no other place in the world I want to be than to be right beside you. If the next life God had been nicer, I would love to meet you once more in the halls of Hogwarts and for once in my life follow my heart. So dear Luna, I am afraid I can no longer write any more letters as my hands are weak. I shall stop here hoping perhaps I had not made it too late. I wanted to say it once more, I loved you my darling Luna and you weren't one sided on these feelings. 

_Always Love,  
Draco Malfoy_

No one asked when Luna and Draco both requested to bury the letter amongst their dead bodies. No one could disobey in fact, because the letters were held tightly to their hearts that no one could pry it away. Only Scorpius knew the contents of Luna's letter and how much his father treasured the letter. No one found it strange that they happen to breathe their last breath on the same day, same minute and same second. They said it was a coincidence but Scorpius who was a smart man knew that beyond any doubt that this was truly because they were somehow deeply connected.

Many years later, in the same halls of Hogwarts walked a boy with combed back blond hair whom people say resemble the Prince of Slytherin and a girl weird as the legendary loony Luna walked down the same halls. For a brief moment their eyes were locked, a small smirk appeared on the boy's face and a dreamy smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Where are you headed?"

The boy asks, the girl merely smiled dreamily.

"Off to find some Nargles."

The boy didn't worry, he cunningly slipped his hand and entwined it with hers and replied in an arrogant way.

"You would find them better with me."

She only smiles and held his hand as they walked down the hallway to where ever their heart believes they should go. One from Slytherin and the other from Ravenclaw.

End. __

I would love reviews but I am afraid I have given up hope. Mind you it's my first Draco and Luna fic. Burn me or kill me and I would understand.


End file.
